


waiting out the rainy days

by gyoomie



Category: Vocaloid
Genre: Drama & Romance, Established Relationship, F/M, Plot Twists, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-07
Updated: 2017-03-07
Packaged: 2018-09-30 12:11:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 562
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10162775
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gyoomie/pseuds/gyoomie
Summary: "Where have youbeenall this time?" — perhaps some questions are better left unanswered. lenrin.





	

**Author's Note:**

> i’m back with another school assignment! this was an inclass one tho... and frankly a huge pain in the ass. we had to write based on one of three sensual stimuli provided, and i just – _ugh_. let's just say that flash fictions aren’t my thing and this isn’t my best work :'D
> 
> pretty sure this was inspired by a manga i read a couple of years back? it was part of a collection of oneshots but i don't remember the title orz

.

**waiting out the rainy days**

_(the water filled my lungs  
i screamed so loud but no one heard a thing)_

.

In the middle of a heavy downpour on the outskirts of town, Kagamine Rin is the last person he expects to meet, let alone run into.

Len wouldn’t have noticed her either, had he not recognised the smell of her perfume – musky with a hint of flowers and a whole lot of _Rin_.

‘Where – ’ He swallows. Tries again. ‘Where have you _been_ all this time?’

There’s no anger in his voice, only confusion and a vague sense of hurt. Perhaps he _should_ be angry at her for disappearing from his life without any notice whatsoever, but he’s never been mad at her before and certainly won’t start now.

But – still.

Still.

It’d been raining heavily back then too, Len remembered. They were supposed to meet up after his shift at work; it was their first anniversary together, and he had something special planned for them both.

Rin had never showed up. Not that day, nor the day after that, nor the week after that.

It was like she’d completely vanished from the face of the earth.

But Rin wasn’t the kind of person to bail out on someone without telling them. He’d known her long enough to know _that_ much, at least, and so he waited.

And he waited.

And he waited.

He waited every day for six months without fail, and here they are now.

Her smile wavers at his question, like a ripple on the surface of the ocean, but she doesn’t reply – instead, she brushes past him, the trail of sweet perfume left in her wake beckoning for him to follow suit.

... Huh.

Maybe she’s not feeling too well, Len guesses. Maybe something happened. It’s not exactly unusual for Rin to be intensely quiet and distant when it comes to this sort of thing, so he decides to let it slide for now.

As the city lights grow smaller and smaller behind them, the rain continues to beat down harder than ever, not showing any signs of stopping anytime soon. It’s getting a little harder to breathe, reminding him of the dreams he’s been having these days.

It always starts with falling: he loses his footing somehow and falls headfirst into a canal. He struggles to stay afloat, gasping for air, air, air, he’s drowning and he’s going to be swept away into the watery depths of hell soon enough – 

And then Rin swims by, beautiful and haunting, like a dewy mermaid princess who doesn’t belong in the deep waters. Her eyes are sad and he never understands _why_ , she just pushes him up, up, up, he’s kicking his legs and he manages to resurface _and_ –

The smell of her perfume crashes over him in waves; Len realises she’s stopped walking just before he bumps into her.

‘Rin?’ he ventures, careful, quiet. ‘Are you alri – ’

Wordlessly she whirls around to pull him into a hug, brushing her lips against his in a faint ghost of a kiss. He closes his eyes and breathes her in, realising her sweet scent has been diluted by the rain.

When Len opens his eyes again, Rin is gone.

But this time, he finally understands.

The unmarked grave before him smells musky, with a hint of flowers and a whole lot of _Rin_.

.

**end.**   



End file.
